2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections
For related races, see 2019 Chawosaurian elections. The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2019 was held on Friday, October 4, 2019, to elect all 1,000 members of the Chawopolis Palace, 501 seats needed for a majority, 600 for a supermajority. These elections are part of the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, and they coincided with the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election. The Communist Party took back the supermajority that they lost in the previous election. The Communist Party won 893 seats to the Capitalists' 107 seats. Surfing on a wave of 684 gains from Capitalists. The Communist Party won the popular vote by a landslide (81.4%) to the Capitalists' 18.6% of the popular vote. The largest supermajority since the 21st Chawopolis Palace produced by the 2005 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The Capitalists are the first one-term majority to get voted out of office, thus failing to win a second term. The Communist Party's history-making victory over a one-term majority broke the historic trend that a one-term majority always get reelected to a second term. The Tory-majority was re-elected to a second term in the 1905 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the Liberal majority was re-elected to a second term in the 1929 Chawosaurian legislative elections, and the Communist Party-majority was re-elected to a second term in the 1949 Chawosaurian legislative elections but in 1949, the Communist Party-one-term majority was the first (and only) to gain seats. Riding on Shang Jong Parker's coattails as he goes on to win back the monarchy for the Communist Party for the first time since Abooksigun Eluwilussit in 2016, the Communist Party gained the largest gain of seats for a minority party in Chawosaurian History. The Communist Party won so many seats that they took back their original place as the majority party of the Chawopolis Palace from Capitalist control. The Communist Party won 893 seats in a gain of 684, and the Capitalists won 107 seats, a big loss of 684 from 790. The Communist Party won a McClellanite victory, not only gaining a majority in a multi-party election, they gained so many seats that all the losing parties suffered a shellacking as the losing parties lose seats to the Communist Party, giving the party a commanding supermajority. In the popular vote, the Capitalists suffered a 60% decrease in their share of the popular vote from the previous election, making this the Capitalists' worse popular vote fall since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections when they fell from their previous share of the vote by 68%. The Communist Party won the popular vote but gained in the popular vote from their share of it from the last election by a huge margin, but 18% short from the comeback from their own worst popular vote decrease from the last election, which was 78% in 2017 and it remains the worst popular vote fall of any party, winning or losing, in Chawosaurian History. The DKA Coalition fractured and permanently dissolved on July 16, 2019, this led the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance to become the new minority government, leading Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII to retire as Speaker of the Palace, and the Popular Democratic People's National Party to elect a new party leader. This election marked the first time since the 1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections that there are six parties participating in a Chawopolis Palace election. This is the first election since the 1939 Chawosaurian legislative elections that a foreign party was featured as a participant. Nancy Pelosi is the first foreign party leader since Adolf Hitler in the 1939 elections to be featured as the foreign party's leader. The Chawosaurian faction of the U.S. Democratic Party chose Nancy Pelosi as a result of her being Speaker of the United States House of Representatives after leading her party to win a majority of the U.S. House in a wave of 41 seats in 2018, which was the fourth straight time that the Democratic Party made gains in the U.S. House of Representatives a year before the retirement of an outgoing Prime Minister of Chawosauria, Democrats made gains in the 1988 U.S. House races a year before Bzovsky retired in 1989, the party did it again in '98 before Parker retired in 1999, and again in 2008 before MacAlasdair retired in 2009, and now, in 2018, Democrats picked up seats a year before Boleslaus will retire by the end of 2019. The most recent congressional election that the Republican Party gained seats a year before a Chawosaurian Prime Minister's retirement was the 1978 U.S. House elections under the then Chawosaurian Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. On Election Day, the Communist Party won the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections by a massive landslide. The party won 893 seats, to the SDGPA's 106 seats, and the Progressives' 1 seat. The Communist Party also won 81.4% of the popular vote to the Capitalists' 18.6% of the popular vote. The Communist Party won the national popular vote in a landslide margin of 62.8%. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III earned the worst popular vote percentage for a Prime Minister-designate in Chawosaurian History, finishing with 9.5% of the popular vote. Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X was defeated by Senator Samantha Montgomery by a wide margin in her reelection in the 2019 Chawosaurian Senate election in New York, thus disabling him from leading the Communist Party as Speaker of the Palace and party leader. Boleslaus' failed Senatorial bid trigged the 2020 Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace election because with the Capitalists going to control the Prime Ministership for the first time since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, the Communist Party cannot run the Chawopolis Palace without a speaker. This is the first legislative election since the 1919 Chawosaurian legislative elections in a century that the Prime Minister-designate's party failed to win a majority. It is also the first legislative election in Chawosaurian History that the Prime Minister-designate's party fails to retain their majority. The main factor for the Capitalists' decisive loss of their one-term majority was the ethnicity of their Prime Minister-designate, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III. Jonathan MacCarthy is Irish, and his ethnicity has turned off many Chawosaurian suburban voters, urban voters and also rural voters. Chawosaurians, especially in the suburbs, have a strong negative stereotypical view of Irish people, depicting them as Alcoholic, sexually promiscuous, and Chawosaurians accused the Irish of being unpatriotic or anti-patriotic by "showing loyalty" towards the Pope and Chawosaurians believe that loyalty from Irish people should instead go to the country that allows them to stay. Jonathan MacCarthy is not a Roman Catholic but he is stereotypically accused of being a Catholic because he's Irish, and Chawosaurians deeply fear that giving a Roman Catholic political power could mean giving the Vatican access to intervene into Chawosauria's political affairs and undermining Chawosaurian sovereignty. It takes a supermajority to impeach and remove a prime minister. With the Communist Party now have a huge, open-wide supermajority, the Communist Party have the numbers to possibly impeach and then remove MacCarthy from office because of his Irish heritage. This makes MacCarthy so vulnerable to a successful impeachment process against him This is the first legislative election since the 1975 legislative elections where more than two parties participated in a legislative election, this is as a result of the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance's withdraw from the DKA Coalition in September of 2018, its withdraw was effective by January 3, 2019, and the reshaping of the Palace's partisan alignment came into effect on June 21, 2019. The Communist Party-controlled 25th Chawopolis Palace was seated on January 1, 2020, and James Boleslaus was elected Speaker of the Palace just before Palace 25 was seated. Featured Elections The 2019 legislative elections featured these four elections: * 2019 Chawosaurian Senate elections * 2019 Chawosaurian Parliamentary elections Summary Overall Control Control by chamber Election Ratings From July 26, 2019, to September 21, 2019, ratings showed that over 900 seats will be under Communist control. Giving the Communist Party a good decent chance and a clear path to a majority. Background will not lead his Communist Party as party leader through this election.]] Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX will be leaving office by December 31, 2019, two months after this election. Boleslaus will be replaced by Prime Minister-designate, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III by January 1, 2020. The Communist Party will not be controlling the Premiership by 2020. 2017 Legislative Elections For the very first time in 78 years, the Capitalists had finally defeated the Communist Party in a legislative election. For 70 years, the Capitalists kept losing election after election between 1945 to 2015. The Capitalist politicians in the Palace never had any experience in being in a majority government because of 70 years of Communist dominance over National Legislative Elections. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's position as Supreme Leader will expire by December 31, 2019, and will leave office by January 26, 2020, and return to Texas entirely by February 14, 2020. DKA's popularity collapsed in 2018, and uncertain if his popularity will have a comeback by 2019, or remain low status by the same year. DKA's Arsenals of Socialism was economically successful and popular than the Emperor himself. DKA died on March 3, 2019, in Switzerland, and he was replaced by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. The Economy The Economy of the Empire of Chawosauria has gotten a comeback under Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's reign, the Unemployment has recovered, but suffered a setback in May 2018, and on October 2018, the economy has also suffered a setback. General Election Issues These are issues that were discussed in debates, and on the campaign trial. Technological Unemployment By January 2019, technological unemployment replaced the Great Patriotic War as the most important issue concerning voters in Chawosauria. On March 31, 2018, the people of Chawosauria voted on a nationwide ballot initiative that would ban people under 21-years-old from purchasing smartphones and iPhones because of school frustration of how effective it has on students' grades and ability to learn, but voters in an 80.5% to 19.5% majority voted in favor of the initiative for various reasons based on Anti-Technology Sentiment, and students being concerned about their phones over their grades surprisingly played a minor role in the initiative's successful implementation. ]] Chawosauria's Blue Collar working class voted in support of the initiative out of anger of technological unemployment, technological unemployment is a situation where a person loses his or her job due to the technological changes of the work environment, for example, a person who works in the automotive industry (making of cars, trucks, vans, etc) loses his or her job because of new machines that could make the vehicles without the need for human laborers, and the best part of the automotive industry, it saves them money because the CEOs don't have to worry about paying robot laborers. This is a major concern for Chawosauria's blue-collar workers, and the Chawosaurian Communist Party began to reconstruct their image as "the party of workers" for adopting a platform opposing robotic takeover of jobs. The capitalist parties, the Chawosaurian Democratic Party, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria have ignored the issue of technological unemployment. Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Legality of Christianity Christianity is a major serious taboo in Chawosauria and is even a crime. Christianity is constantly meant with confrontation and condemnation from society. There are no political parties or politicians who have open positive views on Christianity, some have hatreds for Christianity and Christians as well, others are silent and refuse to address the hardships and discrimination that Chawosaurian Christians face on a day-by-day basis. Jonathan MacCarthy's Irish Heritage Jonathan MacCarthy was appointed by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu to take over after Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX's term, dashing all possibilities of a second term for Boleslaus. MacCarthy is the first Irishman to become Prime Minister, a political game changer. But Chawosaurians were not so happy with an Irishman gaining political power. Irish people are a Roman Catholic majority demographic, that is widely used by Chawosaurians against the Irish, Latinos, Americans from Louisiana, Central Africans, the French, the Spanish, the Italians, the Poles, Christians from India, Christians in general, Brazilians, any demographic group where Catholicism is their majority religion. Chawosaurians fear deeply that Catholics in political power means the Vatican having indirect political control of Chawosauria, or the Vatican colonizing Chawosauria with "Catholic puppets" meaning politicians who are Catholic. These anti-Catholic conspiracy theories and tropes thrown around that Catholic politicians are "Spies of the Pope" or "Spies of the Vatican", creating the legal term "Vatican Espionage", and anyone who is accused face a religious test and if the results say they are Catholic, the accused are sent to the Guillotine. Events Death and Funeral of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu On Sunday, March 3, 2019, at 7:01 AM, in St. Moritz, Switzerland, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu passed away at the age of 69. On the same day, within hours after DKA's passing, a national state of mourning, widespread fears of a potential line of succession crisis, and a transition of power all began, the Chawopolis Palace held a monarchical selection to replace DKA, the office of DKA as Supreme Leader was handed over to Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a fully on March 4, 2019, and the transition of power continues. As the passing of DKA caused shock waves among the Chawosaurian Citizenry, funeral planning begins on March 4, 2019, all in the hands of the new Supreme Leader, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, also known by his initials as EMK. The heavy responsibility forced upon EMK to lead Chawosauria through this whole period of national mourning stressed EMK to anxiety but accepted it unconditionally. EMK had to accept that he would use his taxing powers to invest in this funeral. DKA's state funeral was held on March 11, 2019, at Chawopolis City's Chawopolis Palace and Square, while DKA's private funeral with his family was held a day before, and DKA was buried in Cherokee County, Oklahoma, a day after the state funeral. On March 23, 2019, hours before the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards, Chawosaurian children performed lily rituals at the coast of Los Angeles in tribute to the late Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. A majority of the kids polled expressed disappointment towards the new Emperor, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a. This is the rarest national death in which Chawosauria avoided a line of succession crisis. National period of mourning officially ended on March 31, 2019, and Governing Day began on April 1, 2019, as Chawosauria now lives in the hands of Emperor Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a. Enactment of the Nobility Act of 2019 The Capitalists controversially passed the Nobility Act of 2019 in April 2019. This law threatened to throw this election to the Communist Party. It was introduced by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX in alienation to the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party and their allied party, the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria. Homophobia allegations in the Chawopolis Palace The Chawopolis Palace fell under allegations of Homophobia by LGBTQ politicians, staff, and personnel against Capitalist politicians, mostly Conservative Capitalist politicians. Collapse of the DKA Coalition The DKA coalition was unable to keep their coalition majority together, the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance's withdraw from the DKA coalition had already came into effect on June 21, 2019, but on July 16, 2019, more capitalist parties withdrew from the coalition, but ending up dissolving the coalition. Chawosaurian faction of the U.S. Democratic Party Chawosaurians felt the discomfort of a foreign party with a foreign party leader in the presence of this election. Predictions September 30, 2019 Three predictions predicted a Communist Party supermajority by September 30, 2019, just four days before the elections. October 1, 2019 Three predictions predicted a Communist Party supermajority by October 1, 2019, just three days before the elections. October 2, 2019 Three predictions predicted a Communist Party supermajority by October 2, 2019, just two days before the elections. October 3, 2019 Three predictions predicted a Communist Party supermajority by October 3, 2019, just a day before the elections. Results Overall Results The Communist Party won a majority in the Chawopolis Palace. It was a massive landslide for the Communist Party, 81.4% of the national popular vote, 19.3% points bigger than Shang Parker's 62.1% of the vote. The Communist Party won 893 seats to 107 Capitalists. The Communist Party permanently smashed the Millennial Firewall but the Social Democrats, the only surviving Capitalist Party, held on to what would be known as the Social Democratic Heartlands. The Communist Party wave was the result of Anti-Irish sentiment, the newly incoming Prime Minister, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, is Irish-Australian, and that largely contributed to the loss of 684 seats to the Communist Party, plus their majority to the Communist Party. Reasons for anti-Irish sentiment in Chawosauria is motivated by negative stereotypes towards Irish people as alcoholic, sexually immature, and also, because Irish people are a Roman Catholic majority ethnic group, too loyal to the Pope instead of being patriotic to Chawosauria who were nice enough to welcome them. MacCarthy is widely accused of being a Catholic due to his Irish blood. MacCarthy is an Anglican Christian, a protestant who accepts some Catholic traditions but is independent from the Pope and the Catholic Church. MacCarthy says he is not a Catholic but voters rejected his denials and still believe he was a Catholic because of his ethnicity. Chawosaurians deeply fear that handing power to an Irishman would mean handing power over the Pope, in other words, allowing the Pope and the Vatican to dictate public policy in Chawosauria and interfere with Chawosauria's attempt to govern independently as an independent, secular (non-religious) state. See also * 2019 Chawosaurian elections ** 2019 Chawosaurian direct election ** 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections ** 2019 Continent Union federal election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Category:Chawopolis Palace Elections of 2019